User blog:NanoLancensis/Peenut Roleplay Timeline
The official timeline for the Peenut roleplays. For the sake of streamlining, some dates in the original roleplays (e.g. how much time there is between P1 and P2) have been retconned. Canon stories *Life of an Ichthyostega *Land Before Time Origins: Sailback Jack *Peenut 1 *The Land Before Time: The Rise of Sharptooth (remake) *Peenut 2: The Rise of KFP *Peenut the Third *Peenut Forever After *Peenut: The Hidden Valley Partially canon stories *DinosOrigin (pending) Non-canon stories *Peenut: The Final Chapter (overwritten by P:THV, didn't get to finish its story anyway) *Land Before Time Origins: Hypnobrai (very much tied to P:TFC, wasn't finished either) *Life of a Sharptooth (though I considered railing the story into being compliant with the Peenut stories really early on, and the roleplay is a (partial) collaboration between myself and Nate like all but one of the other stories, this fell through by the time Chomper left the Great Valley - regardless, the story does share a couple characters with the Peenutverse, which appear or are alluded to in the remake of 'The Rise of Sharptooth') *PeenutOrigin (an alternate take on the first story, non-compliant as a result) Timeline The series takes place in a vaguely modern setting, in no particular time period. Most of it is set in "Dino Country", a fictional land in southeast Asia. *~ 350 million years ago: The events of "Life of an Ichthyostega" take place. *252 million and two years ago: The first year of "DinosOrigin" takes place. *252 million years ago: The Great Dying reaches a boiling point when a chunk of Siberia explodes, 90% of all life on Earth dies. *48 years ago: Sailback Jack is born and subsequently sued by Derek Savage. *47 years ago: Derek Savage kills Sailback Jack's mother with a rocket launcher. Jack starts to fall into villainy. *0 days: Peenut is born, and subsequently abducted by Mama and Papa Sharptooth. *5 years: Peenut and Pathos set off for the man village, Papa's brother Tyrant/Cornelius goes off to hunt, and Mama/Papa reproduce *5 years, 1 day: The Great Earthshake happens, the bulk of the first roleplay plays out. *5 years, 2 days: Mongoose and Stars take Peenut to the man village. "Red Claw" as a nickname for Pathos is first entertained. *5 years - between 7 and 10 years: the events of The Land Before Time after Littlefoot's mother dies through The Land Before Time: Journey of the Brave take place. Red Claw (formerly Pathos) and his velociraptors get bored and turn to villainy, Plates is involved in an accident on a tropical island and is rumored to have died. *17 years: Red Claw, downtrodden after constantly failing to catch Littlefoot and his friends, visits a bar, where he and many other sharpteeth hatch a plan to bring back Sharptooth (Tyrant) and take the Great Valley down a peg. Very late that night, Ruby is kidnapped and used as a pawn in the sharpteeth's scheme. *17 years, 1 day: Early in the morning, Sharptooth is summoned. Later, almost every sharptooth in the Mysterious Beyond is on board with their plot. *17 years, 2 days: The Great Valley is the victim of a siege. Littlefoot and three of his friends - the other three are either dead in the case of Ducky and Spike or turned evil in the case of Chomper - are forced to leave the Great Valley. He and his friends start their search for help, and Chomper - who changes his name to Dynam - is appointed the spokes dinosaur of the Great Valley. *17 years, one week, two days: Over the next week, the kids look for help - after getting some members, a sharptooth spills the beans on Sharptooth's return. Outraged, Littlefoot and his party bolt to the Great Valley, where he ends up confronting Dynam and - after being forced to kill him - Sharptooth. The day is ultimately saved by the ghost of Littlefoot's mother, who fights Sharptooth. The resulting blast of energy that comes from Sharptooth exploding revives everyone killed over the past week or so; Chomper makes the decision to not return to the Great Valley and live out in the Mysterious Beyond, deciding that his taste for blood - discovered when he was under Sharptooth's control - has made him too dangerous. Rinkus is killed by Sharptooth's army, and Red Claw, Screech and Thud start to turn away from villainy. *17 years, 4 days: The peace achieved after Sharptooth's demise is short-lived; the next day, a supernatural panda bear named KFP comes through a portal from another universe and ransacks the Great Valley. *18 years, 7 months: Dara is turned into a treestar by KFP and is eaten by a spiketail. Doc, who visits KFP's lair to end his reign of terror, is turned to stone. *20 years: Peenut hears about KFP while living in the man village, and leaves to confront him. He reunites with his old friends from his first adventure. They set off to stop the evil panda. After some encounters with crocodile thugs, Disney executives and some kig-yar, KFP is sent to another dimension, ending his iron-fisted rule of Dino Country. Doc is returned to normal. *25 years: Frostius Applus, the leader of the man village, passes away. Charles Grosvenor and a whole host of villains - and Chomper, who now goes by Dynam - decide to rebel against all of the heroes who have wronged them. *25 years, 1 day: Peenut and the rest of the goodgroup set off to South Africa in search of Burnius Bananis, who they are going to have lead the man village in light of Apple's passing. While they are gone, Grosvenor and the villains conduct a siege on the Man City, Peenut has a nightmare that night. *25 years, 2 days: The boat reaches Durban, and the goodgroup find Bernie. Unfortunately, on the way back, the boat explodes, and everyone conveniently lands in Dino Country. Eventually, they reach Grosvenor, who plans to kill Peenut in a play - they are captured. The play doesn't go well; it ends with Grosvenor dying and the villains redeeming themselves. Petrie, who commited suicide during KFP's reign of terror, is revived by Hades from Hercules. *25 years, 2 months: Peenut's wife, Keenut, gives birth to triplets. *26 years, 2 months: The triplets' birthday is celebrated, and it's a terrible day; Peenut is miserable, the babies are miserable, and the babies and Keenut are kidnapped by a cult of Deep South-dwelling deinonychuses. Peenut and the goodgroup set off to save them. *26 years, 2 months, 1 day: After a good night's sleep and an encounter with Bubbha's pack (from The Good Dinosaur), the goodgroup go back to tracking down Peenut's family. They end up reaching Pa Patriarch's shack two days before Keenut and the babies' slaughter was supposed to take place. However, rather inexplicably, it is revealed that Pa Patriarch is an anti-rainbowface from outer space, who teleports everyone in the shack to outer space. The rest of the day is dedicated to getting back to Earth and defeating the anti-rainbowface invasion. *36 years: In the morning, a raid is carried out by the man villagers on a party of dinosaur smugglers. The goodgroup return home with many, many new dinosaurs. The raid's perpetrators are eventually confronted by a Kulindadromeus named Kolin - after they tell him what happened and detail the raiders, he expresses interest in Peenut and his group, thanks to his ownership of a Giganotosaurus - which he wants to kill. His initial attempt to kill Plates, luring him into a beartrap with a white Mapusaurus named Stripes, is unsuccessful - however, his next strike, which ends in him burning the man village to the ground in the night, gets the villagers to flee the following morning. *36 years, 1 day: The man villagers set off in search of a new home, and Kolin and his troops plan their next move in the ruins of the old village. Around sunset, the villagers settle near the Himalayas in extreme northern Myanmar. In the night, Plates goes off in search of Stripes - when he finds her, he is interrupted by Peenut, who inadvertedly scares her off. Plates runs off to find her. *36 years, 2 days: During an encounter with some Appalachiosaurus, monitored by a herd of Chinese goral, Plates finds Stripes, who jumps in to protect him when the appalachiosaurs attack him. Once everything settles, and an avalanche sweeps the tyrannosaurs and ungulates away, Peenut again shows up, scaring off Stripes again. He goes back to the man village, has a talk with a friend, and goes back to find Stripes as the sun begins to rise - unbeknownst to him, he is trailed by Screech and Thud. He eventually finds Stripes, they talk, and they start a trek to somewhere called the Hidden Valley. *36 years, 2 days, 12 hours: Plates and Stripes arrive at the Hidden Valley, as do Screech and Thud, who promptly run off to alert the rest of the goodgroup. When Peenut and the others find them, they are met with frosty reception, which only worsens after Kolin's tropeognathuses show up and rat out Peenut, who is promptly taken away. The goodgroup, Stripes and Cara run back to the man village, where a fight ensues - amidst the commotion, Keenut is killed by Kolin, who is promptly pounced and threatened by Peenut. Things escalate further when Kolin makes a break for the old man village, prompting Peenut, Plates and Stripes to follow. Once there, Kolin turns himself into a giant monster and starts wrecking what little is left of the village. In a last ditch effort to get rid of Kolin once and for all, Peenut takes a grenade and jumps inside of the villain, which kills not only Kolin, but himself. That night, Plates and Stripes return to the new man village. Work starts on a memorial for Peenut and his wife. *50 years later: Everything is finally at peace; everyone is happy, there have been no villain attacks since Kolin. One of Peenut's children tells his own son the story of his father and mother's lives. The End. Category:Blog posts